


night is all ours.

by kanashiaru



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bahasa Indonesia, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Car Sex, Han Jisung Is Whipped, Han Jisung is a sweetheart, Lowercase, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Han Jisung | Han, based on my twitter au!, dom bottom hyunjin, hwang hyunjin is really loud, sweet talk after sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanashiaru/pseuds/kanashiaru
Summary: hyunsung bakal lebih milih buat bayar denda telat pulang kantor dibanding nahan nafsu yang membludak. [based on my twitter socmed au!]
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 21





	night is all ours.

**Author's Note:**

> works ini masih bersambung dari hyunsung sosmed auku di twitter [chapter 248]. walau begitu masih bisa dibaca langsung kok! kalau mau baca aunya boleh mampir kesini! <3 https://twitter.com/changbinovo/status/1281772080355147776
> 
> enjoy your reading!

han jisung bukan seseorang yang akan menghabiskan waktunya terlalu larut di kantor untuk hal yang gak penting—kecuali kalau memang ada kerjaan yang sangat amat penting.

namun disinilah ia sekarang—masih berada di kantor pada pukul 9 malam, bertukar ciuman dengan pemuda hwang—yang sudah resmi menjadi suami sahnya—dengan penuh nafsu yang bahkan sudah terdengar berbagai decak basah juga deru napas yang tak beraturan dari sosok dihadapannya.

saat ini mereka berada di ruangan kerja dengan posisi—hyunjin duduk di meja dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang jisung, yang berdiri mendekapnya untuk terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. mereka sudah menggerakan kepala ke sisi kanan dan kiri untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman—walau tetap tak berubah dan sudah hampir kehabisan napas, namun ciuman itu seakan tak ingin mereka lepaskan.

walau hyunjin sudah merasa lelah, namun nafsunya masih mendorongnya untuk terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. hyunjin selalu menyukai ciuman penuh nafsunya dengan sang pemuda han, karena kalau dibandingkan ciumannya dengan chan yang sangat lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian dulu, jisung benar-benar dapat menyesuaikan momen dan sangat—tipenya.

seperti anak muda yang dimabuk cinta, mereka merupakan dua orang yang penuh semangat dan nafsu yang bertubi-tubi—sangat menyukai physical touch terutama ciuman, mau ciuman apapun. hyunjin merasa sangat berbeda dengan saat bersama chan yang sangat pelan, hati-hati dan tak bernafsu besar yang membuatnya menjadi sangat menahan diri, sementara bersama jisung—ia tak bisa menahannya seperti dulu.

“ji... ji—hahh...”

“kamu cantik banget malem ini, princess... well—you're always beautiful but today, you're way more beautiful,” jisung mengelus pipi kemerahan hyunjin dan mendekatkan dirinya mengecup tahi lalat dibawah mata lalu telinganya—berbisik penuh goda, “cantik, cantik, cantik. cuma punya han jisung.”

jisung menatap hyunjin. penampilannya sudah jauh dari baik—wajah yang memerah, mata yang berkaca-kaca, bibir tebalnya yang sudah semakin membengkak, dan dadanya yang bergerak naik turun masih mengatur napasnya, dan mungkin—bajunya yang sudah sedikit berantakan. membuat jisung bergerak membuka kancing kemeja hyunjin dan mengecupi lehernya bertubi-tubi. hyunjin mendesah geli—dan sedikit terkesiap saat dirasanya jisung mulai menggigit beberapa spot yang ia kecup dan ia jilat.

tak henti-hentinya jisung mengucap berbagai kata-kata manis ditengah kegiatan mereka, sesekali mereka bertatapan dan memberi kecupan singkat sebelum kembali berfokus pada sentuhan lainnya. dan tak henti-hentinya hyunjin meremas rambut jisung juga belakang baju jisung saat jisung terus menyentuh putingnya dibalik kemeja—yang tak dilepas sepenuhnya, ataupun saat jisung menciumi perut ratanya yang membuatnya sangat geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

“ji... kita bakal ngelakuin ini disini?” tanya hyunjin. biasanya mereka hanya akan melakukan sesi make out di kantor dan berpindah melakukan intinya di mobil. namun dengan kondisi hyunjin yang celananya sudah sedikit dilepas—membuatnya bingung sendiri.

jisung mengangguk sambil melonggarkan gespernya, “gak kuat aku harus ditahan sampe ke mobil, jin. kamu cantik banget sih hari ini.”

“wait—kondom dan lubrikannya?”

“selalu ku bawa kok,” balas jisung seraya mengambil kondom dan lubrikan di tasnya, “gak pernah ku tinggal di mobil doang. well—antisipasi, siapa tau kamu mau ngelakuin di kantor.”

hyunjin mendengus geli, “yang mau kan kamu.”

“tapi kamu suka juga, kan?” hyunjin mengangguk pelan seraya terkekeh malu-malu.

posisi mereka saat ini sudah berbalik—hyunjin yang menungging menjatuhkan kepala juga dadanya di meja, dan jisung yang sudah mulai melumuri jemarinya dengan lubrikan—mulai memasukan satu jarinya dan menggerakan jemarinya perlahan.

sepanjang fingering, hyunjin tak berhenti mengeluarkan rengekan manja yang selalu memekik saat jisung menekan spotnya terus menerus—seakan dapat membuatnya meledak mengeluarkan orgasmenya hanya dengan jari.

“kamu selalu aja begini, princess,” jisung mendengus geli—masih asik memainkan 3 jarinya didalam lubang hyunjin, “ngerengek seneng cuma karena jari aku. kamu udah gak butuh punyaku lagi?”

“ngh—ah! g-gak gitu...” desah hyunjin, tangannya yang gemetar berusaha menarik jari jisung dari lubangnya namun kenikmatan itu masih menerjang dirinya, “a-ah—disitu terus... jiiii—!”

seperti biasa, hyunjin keluar tanpa tersentuh. dirinya memang sangat sensitif—dan jisunglah yang selalu membuatnya terbang dan hilang akal.

setelah dirasanya cukup, jisung memasang kondom dan melumuri miliknya dengan lubrikan hingga dirasanya cukup, kemudian perlahan kembali membuat lubang hyunjin penuh—yang sebelumnya dengan jari, kini dengan milik jisung yang cukup memenuhi hyunjin.

sex mereka selalu terasa seperti yang pertama kalinya—padahal mereka selalu melakukan ini hampir tiap saat. namun hyunjin masih merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa, karena jisung masih membuatnya mabuk kepayang dan kewelahan sendiri. gerakan jisung terasa sangat familiar—nyaman, seakan memang jisung sangat ditakdirkan untuk dirinya. hanya untuk dirinya—bukan untuk yang lain.

gerakan berulang jisung seakan dapat menghancurkan dirinya saat itu juga. they like it rough—dengan sedikit sentuhan manis lainnya, seperti jisung yang saat ini sibuk mengecup punggung hyunjin—kontras dengan gerakan menubruk spot yang kasar juga cengkraman kencang jisung pada pinggulnya. mungkin akan membuat tanda baru karena cengkraman tersebut sangat kencang—dan hyunjin merasa senang memikirkannya, membuatnya semakin dekat.

hyunjin merupakan sosok yang berisik. sama seperti kehidupan biasanya, ia juga tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah dan vokal selama kegiatan sexnya dengan jisung. hanya dengan jisunglah, hyunjin merasa tak terkontrol dan semakin vokal. seperti saat ini, masih berada di ruang kantor pun desahan hyunjin sudah memenuhi ruangan—dan bisa saja terdengar sampai keluar.

“princess... don't you love this?”

“a—ah... yes—yes! i love this, ji..—!”

jisung mengecup tengkuknya dan mendekat ke kupingnya, sesekali membisikan “i love you, princess” yang tak pernah bosan keluar dari mulutnya. yang selalu hyunjin sukai—favoritenya. semuanya—tentang apa yang jisung lakukan padanya, tentang panggilan kesukaannya, tentang jisung. semuanya.

cukup lama mereka berada di posisi itu—menubruk spot hyunjin dan sedikit membuat meja kantor mereka berdecit, akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaksnya. milik hyunjin mengeluarkan orgasme yang sangat banyak sampai mengotori meja, sementara jisung masih mendiamkan miliknya didalam—mengecup pipi hyunjin penuh sayang.

“you good, jinnie?”

“sangat good, ji. ehehe..”

“you're doing great, love. as always,” jisung masih tetap berada di posisinya, mengecup pipi hyunjin dan mengusak wajahnya pada tengkuk sang pemuda hwang, “i love you so much, princess.”

hyunjin bergidik geli merasakan kepala jisung yang dengan gemas mendusel pada lehernya, “i love you mo—”

“YANG MASIH DIDALAM KANTOR DIMOHON UNTUK PULANG SEKARANG, KARENA MAU DIBERSIHKAN DAN DIKUNCI!”

mereka saling bertatapan dan terkekeh pelan.

“lanjut lagi di mobil?”

hyunjin mengangguk.

“but now—i'm taking the control.”

* * *

kalau mereka melakukan di mobil, mereka akan mengeluarkan mobilnya keluar dari kawasan kantor, membawanya ke jalan sepi dan menuntaskan urusan mereka yang tertunda.

setelah mereka membereskan diri dan sisa permainan mereka, jisung menggendong hyunjin ala koala—karena rengekan hyunjin yang merasa lelah, masuk ke dalam mobil—masih dengan posisi memangku hyunjin, yang masih setia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jisung. setelah keluar dari kawasan kantor, mereka kembali bercumbu dan menanggalkan celana masing-masing. they both likes to do it with their shirts on, not giving a care if their shirts would be really dirty after their plays.

jisung menurunkan kursinya, memasang posisi santainya—karena disaat mereka melakukan sex di mobil, hyunjinlah yang memegang kendalinya. ia yang menginginkannya—dan apalah jisung untuk menolak, disaat ia juga menyukai posisi on top begini?

and hyunjin likes it wet. he will make himself wet like—really that wet, even after their first sex before. to make it more slippery and easy to put it in him.

setelah memasang kondom pada kepunyaan jisung dan melumurinya dengan lubrikan—dan setelah sedikit memainkan jarinya pada lubang basahnya, ia perlahan bergerak turun memasukan milik jisung, perlahan karena ia tak suka sensasi kaget yang membuatnya gemetar tak jelas. wajahnya juga sudah memasang berbagai ekspresi—memainkan lidahnya, menggigit bibirnya—yang sangat menggoda jisung dibawahnya.

hyunjin mendesah lega saat milik jisung sudah sepenuhnya masuk, namun masih ia biarkan diam untuk kembali penyesuaian. jisung menaruh kedua tangan pada pinggulnya, tak menggerakkan apapun—hanya menaruhnya saja. karena di mobil ini—hyunjin controls everything they did tonight.

tak perlu menunggu lama, sang pemuda hwang bergerak menaik turunkan badannya—mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan milik jisung. tangannya ia taruh diatas perut jisung, kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan matanya yang terpejam—tak lupa dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara-suara tak lazim yang cukup keras—dan cukup membuat milik jisung berkedut didalamnya.

“kamu cantik banget, princess,” jisung merapihkan rambut hyunjin yang lepek dan menghalangi pemandangannya dengan senyuman, “under the moonlight—kamu cantik banget,” ucapnya dan berbagai kata-kata manis lainnya, kontras dengan hyunjin yang semakin mempercepat temponya dan membalas tatapan jisung dengan berkaca-kaca.

“ah—ah...—!” hyunjin terus menubrukan milik jisung pada spotnya—yang mungkin sudah membengkak karena terus menerus ia tekan dengan kasar. rengekan yang ia keluarkan semakin kencang, benar-benar kontras dengan elusan jisung pada tubuhnya yang lembut dan tatapan sayangnya yang tak teralihkan oleh apapun. seakan fokusnya hanya pada hyunjin yang sedang mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

disela gerakannya, jisung menarik hyunjin pada ciuman begitu ia merasakan miliknya berkedut didalam juga hyunjin yang sudah hampir mencapai orgasmenya.

“ji... ji—i'm coming...—!”

“together, princess.”

mereka mencapai klimaksnya bersama, dengan milik hyunjin yang mengeluarkan cairannya mengenai perut dan dada jisung cukup banyak. he really enjoyed this—jisung always knew this. cause yeah—he too, always feels great after their sex every night.

mereka tak bergerak mengeluarkan tautan mereka, hyunjin sendiri masih terdiam memeluk jisung dan jisung menciumi kepala hyunjin penuh sayang sekaligus melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang pemuda.

“kayaknya aku bener bener butuh ini deh,” akhirnya hyunjin bersuara setelah sekian lama terdiam menahan kantuknya dalam pelukan itu, “kegiatan malam ini rasanya intim banget. mungkin karena aku ngerasa exhausted banget, seharian kerja gak ngeliat kamu sama sekali.”

jisung masih diam memeluk hyunjin, mendengarkan semuanya—yang ia pahami betul karena ia juga sangat menyadarinya.

hyunjin menghela napas, “hari ini yuri udah mulai ngasih banyak materi baru, ditambah chaeyeon juga banyak minta tolong ini itu. kerjaan yang minju minta pun baru bisa selesai pas tadi kita sampe kantor, itu juga masih banyak yang harus dikerjain.”

“kamu juga begitu kan, ji? hari ini kamu, ryu dan baejin udah mulai banyak kerjaan lagi soal klien.”

jisung mengangguk, ikut menghela napas dan mengeratkan pelukannya, “cape tau gak ketemu kamu. padahal kamu lagi cantik banget hari ini. cuma bisa ngeliat pas mau pulang doang,” tuturnya yang mengundang tawa manis hyunjin.

sang pemuda han mengelus pipi hyunjin, kembali berciuman cukup lama lalu tersenyum—berusaha menenangkan pikiran berisik hyunjin.

“mungkin kita seharian ini cukup sibuk, tapi kita masih punya banyak waktu bareng kok,” ucap jisung, “apalagi malam, karena malam—semuanya cuma punya kita berdua. gak boleh ada yang ganggu, karena aku cuma mau fokus ke kamu. kamu juga begitu, kan?” lanjutnya membuat pipi hyunjin kembali memanas.

“kalo ada kerjaan gimana, ji?”

“y-ya... kan ngerjainnya juga bareng kamu!”

hyunjin tertawa renyah kemudian mengecup pipi jisung, tersenyum gemas kearah suami berpipi gembilnya itu.

“bener juga ya. maybe day is taking us apart but...” hyunjin tersenyum manis, “night is all ours—and nothing can take us away again.”

jisung mendengus geli, “gemes banget sih kamu, sini sini jiji cium dulu punyanya jiji, c'mereeee~” mereka tertawa lalu kembali berciuman panjang—tak bernafsu, hanya saling bertukar tautan bibir penuh sayang yang menyalurkan berbagai rasa. bisa jadi sayang, rindu, dan lainnya.

di siang hari, mungkin mereka adalah orang dewasa dengan berbagai kewajibannya yang rumit. namun di malam hari—mereka hanyalah sepasang soulmate yang bertingkah layaknya anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta. bertukar ciuman panjang dengan berbagai kegiatan panas memenuhi birahi yang meletup-letup, lalu menutupnya dengan obrolan manis penuh sayang satu sama lain.

ah, mereka memang dua pemuda yang saling jatuh cinta dan sulit dipisahkan oleh apapun.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> may not looks like the hard one because hyunsung is the type who gonna have some sweet talks on and after their sex and having a good and cute cuddles after their sex (well ... they both are the clingy type so),, semoga suka terus yaaa! <3


End file.
